


December 27, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We're worlds apart, but I'll be fine,'' Amos said through his tears as he smiled by his bedroom window.





	December 27, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''We're worlds apart, but I'll be fine,'' Amos said through his tears as he smiled by his bedroom window and viewed stars.

THE END


End file.
